disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Man
' '''Man' was the main antagonist of Bambi and the secondary antagonist of Bambi II. He is unseen throughout the entire film and is very famous for his dangerous acts; he was recognized as one of the AFI's greatest movie villains, and is the second highest Disney villain out of the three on the list (the Evil Queen is the highest out of the three, while Cruella DeVil is the lowest). Despite popular belief, Man is only human and the name, mentioned by Bambi's mother and the Great Prince, probably referred to more than one hunter in the story. Appearances In the film, Bambi's mother teaches her son the danger of Man. He is depicted as a sneaky, murderous, and destructive creature, feared by the animals. During Bambi's initial encounter with his future lover Faline, all the deer run as Man arrives. Bambi is lost among the chaos, and is guided back to mother by his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, just as the gunshots ring out. Man succeeds in stirring up trouble and during the winter, when Bambi and his mother are feeding on spring grass, Man arrives and kills Bambi's mother off-screen. Bambi, left alone and scared, is rescued and cared for by his reluctant father, the Great Prince of the Forest. Man appears once again, but this time Bambi has grown up. Man and his dogs arrive and spread real terror, killing many animals in the process. The Man's dogs pursue Faline but Bambi comes to her rescue by causing a rock slide crushing the hounds. Man's foolishness results in a forest-fire by leaving his campfire lit. While the forest goes up in flames, Bambi and the forest animals flee to an island in the lake. Man was possibly killed by the flames (again off-screen). However, He may have survived the fire and escaped. We may never know. He later appears unseen in the sequel, Bambi 2, where he lures Bambi with a deer whistle and sends his hunting dogs, which appear on-screen, to kill the fawn, only to be thwarted by Bambi's father. Man then sends his dogs again to kill Bambi when a doe, Mena, gets caught in a trap. But Bambi is able to defeat them. Gallery Manburned.jpg|Forest Burned and Man Death 9q893y4.jpg|Art of the hunter by Mel Shaw Man.jpg|Man Campsite after the Brush-Fire The Mans Campsite.png|The View of Man Campsite Trivia *In the original book, Man is referred to as "Him". *Reportedly, a scene where Bambi and his father discover his body after the fire was animated and shown to test audiences, but they thought it was too grim so it was cut. *While it can be argued whether or not he holds any true evil intent, like most other Disney villains, it is noted that Man had no qualms with killing a doe with fawn, further hinting he was more of a poacher than a hunter, as it is illegal to shoot does or fawns in many parts of the United States. *He was originally intended to appear onscreen, but the production team decided to avoid depicting the character, because such an entity would be too dark, grim and notorious for the film. **However, he did appear in Cartoon Network's MAD. He was featured in the sketch, "Zombi", depicted wearing hunter clothes with a similar color pattern to that of Elmer Fudd's. After seeing Bambi's mother as a zombie, Man attempted to apologize, but got attacked & is presumed he was devoured after Bambi & his friends locked the maloseum. *In a Golden Book about Bambi which abridged the film, Man's campsite is shown and Bambi is cautioned this is when again "Man" has entered the forest. However several tents are shown, suggesting Man is with a hunting party instead of by himself. *Man was ranked as the 20th greatest screen villain of all time by the AFI's 100 years, 100 Heroes and Villains list, being the second highest animated villain on the list, and the only one that wasn't physically seen. *Man also has a similarity to Victor Quartermaine. Both being ruthless hunters who have no consideration for animals. *There's even an urban legend that Gaston was "Man". But it's mostly considered a joke since Bambi is supposed to take place in North America, while ''Beauty and the Beast ''is supposed to take place in France. *There was even an early script of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, where Judge Doom reveals that he was Man. Some still believe it's Judge Doom who killed Bambi's mother. Nonetheless, it still should be considered a joke since Bambi is revealed to be a resident of Toon Town in the final scene. *Though he was considered an Unseen Character, he is seen in the cut deleted scene after the forest fire, with an arm and his rifle, this image would be the only sight of Man and the first time he is ever seen on screen, but the scene was dropped due to audience members fearing it to be to gruesome, and was cut from production. Category:Classics Category:Hunters Category:Killers Category:Unknown villains Category:True Villains Category:men Category:males Category:1940's introduction Category:Gunmen Category:Masters of Evil Category:Sequel Villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Bambi Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Other Main Villains Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Villains who successfully kill off a main character Category:Always evil Category:Primates Category:Completely mad Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Deceased Category:Animal Killers Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Nice Villains Category:Film's secondary antagonists Category:Poachers Category:Main antagonists